pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Realism (arts)
.]] Realism in the visual arts and literature refers to the general attempt to depict subjects "in accordance with secular, empirical rules",in so far as such subjects are "explicable in terms of natural causation without resort to supernatural or divine intervention" Morris, 2003, p. 5 as they are considered to exist in third person objective reality, without embellishment or interpretation. As such, the approach inherently implies a belief that such reality is ontologically independent of man's conceptual schemes, linguistic practices and beliefs, and thus can be known (or knowable) to the artist, who can in turn represent this 'reality' faithfully. As Ian Watt states, modern realism "begins from the position that truth can be discovered by the individual through the senses" and as such "it has its origins in Descartes and Locke, and received its first full formulation by Thomas Reid in the middle of the eighteenth century."Watt, 1957, p.12 Realism often refers more specifically to the artistic movement, which began in France in the 1850s. These realists positioned themselves against romanticism, a genre dominating French literature and artwork in the late 18th and early 19th centuries. Purporting to be undistorted by personal bias, Realism believed in the ideology of objective reality and revolted against the exaggerated emotionalism of the romantic movement. Truth and accuracy became the goals of many Realists. Many paintings which sprung up during the time of realism depicted people at work, as during the 19th century there were many open work places due to the Industrial Revolution and Commercial Revolutions. The popularity of such 'realistic' works grew with the introduction of photography — a new visual source that created a desire for people to produce representations which look “objectively real.” The term is also used to refer to works of art which, in revealing a truth, may emphasize the ugly or sordid, such as works of social realism, regionalism or Kitchen sink realism. Visual arts In general, realists render everyday characters, situations, dilemmas, and objects, all in a "true-to-life" manner. Realists tend to discard theatrical drama, lofty subjects and classical forms of art in favor of commonplace themes. The term is applied to, or used as a name for, various art movements or other groups of artists in art history. Literature Broadly defined as "the faithful representation of reality",http://www.wsu.edu/~campbelld/amlit/realism.htm was based on the dogma of "objective reality", and was focused on showing everyday, quotidian activities and life, primarily among the middle or lower class society, without romantic idealization or dramatization.http://www.encyclopedia.com/topic/realism_%28literature%29.aspx While the preceding romantic era was also a reaction against the values of the Industrial Revolution, realism was in its turn a reaction to romanticism, and for this reason it is also commonly derogatorily referred as "traditional" "bourgeoise realism". Some writers of Victorian literature produced works of realism. The rigidities, conventions, and other limitations of "bourgeois realism," prompted in their turn the revolt later labeled as modernism; starting around the 1900, the driving motive of modernist literature was the criticism of the 19th-century bourgeois social order and world view, which was countered with an antirationalist, antirealist and antibourgeois program.John Barth (1979) The Literature of Replenishment, later republished in The Friday Book'(1984)'.Gerald Graff (1975) ''Babbitt at the Abyss: The Social Context of Postmodern. American Fiction, TriQuarterly, No. 33 (Spring 1975), pp. 307-37; reprinted in Putz and Freese, eds., Postmodernism and American Literature.Gerald Graff (1973) The Myth of the Postmodernist Breakthrough, TriQuarterly, 26 (Winter, 1973) 383-417; rept in The Novel Today: Contemporary Writers on Modern Fiction Malcolm Bradbury, ed., (London: Fontana, 1977); reprinted in Proza Nowa Amerykanska, ed., Szice Krytyczne (Warsaw, Poland, 1984); reprinted in Postmodernism in American Literature: A Critical Anthology, Manfred Putz and Peter Freese, eds., (Darmstadt: Thesen Verlag, 1984), 58-81. Theatre The achievement of realism in the theatre was to direct attention to the social and psychological problems of ordinary life. In its dramas, people emerge as victims of forces larger than themselves, as individuals confronted with a rapidly accelerating world.Simard, Rodney. Postmodern Drama: Contemporary Playwrights in America and Britain. New York: UP of America, 1984. These pioneering playwrights were unafraid to present their characters as ordinary, impotent, and unable to arrive at answers to their predicaments. This type of art represents what we see with our human eyes. Cinema Italian neorealism was a cinematic movement incorporating elements of realism that developed in post-WWII Italy. Notable Neorealists included Vittorio De Sica, Luchino Visconti, and Roberto Rossellini. Gallery Image:Jean-Baptiste Siméon Chardin 017.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Siméon Chardin, Woman Cleaning Turnips, ca. 1738, Alte Pinakothek Image:Gustave Courbet 018.jpg|Gustave Courbet, Stone-Breakers, 1849. Image:Jean-François Millet (II) 013.jpg|Jean-François Millet, The Sower, 1850. Image:Wilhelm Oswald Gustav Achenbach, Abendstimmung in der Campagna.jpg|Oswald Achenbach, Abendstimmung in der Campagna, 1850. Image:The Song of the Lark.jpg|Jules Breton, The Song of the Lark, 1884 Image:Sargent MadameX.jpeg|John Singer Sargent, Madame X (Madame Pierre Gautreau), 1884. Image:Eilif Peterssen-Laksefiskeren (1889).jpg|Eilif Peterssen, The salmon fisher, 1889. Image:They did not Expect Him.jpg|Ilya Repin, They did not Expect Him, 1884-1888. See also *Simulated reality *''Chanson réaliste'' (realist song), a style of music performed in France primarily from the 1880s until the end of World War II *Aspectism References * * * * Notes External links *Article on American literary realism at the Literary Movements site Category:Art movements Arts